


Such a Precious Thing

by chivalin



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Biting, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Wall Sex, alpha!priest, omega!dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Alpha!Priest fucks omega!Dirk in the backroom of a bar.





	Such a Precious Thing

“You should see yourself, Svlad; looking like the prettiest thing on earth.”

Dirk whined, though it quickly turned into a moan when Priest thrusted into him again. However, nothing came out but a muffled huff as the gag in his mouth did its job. Priest chuckled and kissed his neck, lavishing it with little nips and laps.

“If I had known you would be so willing, I would have tracked you down sooner,” Priest murmured. Dirk shuttered and braced himself better against the wall, though at this point it was mostly Priest who held him up. His own legs were far too shaky for it, especially as he could clearly feel Priest’s thick, swollen knot.

Just the thought of him knotting him here, in the backroom of the bar, was making him dizzy.

“Pretty little Svlad, grown out to be such a perfect omega,” Priest continued. Dirk gasped as a hand wrapped around his neglected cock and stroked it. “How many people have you let knot you? Don’t say- Ten? Twenty? Or have there been too many for you to remember?”

Dirk huffed, his cheeks turning scarlet. He glanced behind to see Priest grinning, clearly loving this. Maybe agreeing to the gag had been a bad idea as he was now burning to answer back, to say something that would make Priest completely lose it. And, hopefully, finally knot him.

As if reading his thoughts, Priest thrusted into him harder, slamming him against the wall.

Dirk’s ass tightened, and it was hard not to get lured in by the delicious alpha scent that was filling his nostrils.

“I’d take the gag off to ask what that look in your pretty eyes means, but I have a guess,” Priest said. He laughed again while thrusting, making Dirk quiver. A new dribble of saliva went down his chin, and he was too distracted to try to keep it in.

“Such a precious thing.” Priest’s words had become breathless and he grasped Dirk’s hips hard with both hands. However, one of them was soon going to his throat instead. Dirk’s eyes widened, though as Priest began nuzzling against his neck, he closed them tight.

Priest’s scent became overwhelming, too much to resist, and Dirk whined. Even though he knew it was coming, nothing could prepare him for the swollen knot and teeth in his neck.

Dirk cried out muffled. He tried to wiggle away as the pain flashed in his throat, but Priest firmly held him in place and sunk his teeth deeper. Despite the pain, there was something titillating too, especially as blood started to trickle from the wound.

“Goddamn, Svlad. I could eat you all up right now. That’s how delicious you taste.”


End file.
